born for this
by snow4ever1245
Summary: Paramore fanfic, based in the riot era with all the touring. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm running out of ideas for all my stories and I can't think of anything for save rock and roll so, here I am writing a paramore fanfic in the riot era. Wow I am a crazy paramore fan like ever other one. Peace out don't forget to revnew, favourite and follow. ;) **

hayley's P.O.V 23rd June 2005

I never ever thought that I would be able to travel the world with my greatest friends after the relase of _all we know is falling. _this is amazing, I'll be able to share music with all the rest if the world. And the best thing about it, it won't end straight away. I never thought I could be able to go somewhere else than franklin.

"Hey hayley, are you ready"? Josh screamed as he came running through the front door. "Ready for what"? "You won't believe it, we are going to be famous". "Josh we are a band and people are going to look up to us"!

I sighed just thinking about it. "Our name will be known world wide, like fall out boy"! Josh sighed. "We will be able to write songs about home like we've already done, songs about life, death, and love". I started coming up with more song titles.

"And the best part about it is that we will be traveling the world with best friends"! I smiled.

Hayley's P.O.V 20th May 2007

We have now relased our third video, and it belongs to misery business. And Zac is now bouncing off the walls because he'll be able to travel the world again. "Zac shut up, stop going on about the album, we all know it's your favourite song far". Jeremy complained. "I know jerm but, I get to do more drumming". Zac started doing his happy dance.

"You are the weirdest brother ever"! Josh said almost laughing. "Josh at least I've got personality"! Zac snapped. I sighed. "Ok I'm bored so, let's ask random questions"! Josh asked, everyone agreed.

"You all have to answer them, what is your favourite song on all we know is falling"? Zac asked first.

"Never let this go". I said. "Why"? "Well, its a sweet song and it reminds me of home". Zac nodded.

"Mine is pressure, because it was me as a teen". Jerm said.

"Uh... here we go again, and I have no clue why that is my favourite". Josh piped.

"I like never let this go too, and you already said why you like it and i agree". Zac said. Then everything went silent. "Well, isn't this weird"! Jerm said and broke the silence. "How about what is your favourite song on riot"? I asked them all.

"I'll start then, it will have to be that's what you get because that is me". Jerm said grinning. (Jerm grinning weird) .

"I like crushcrushcrush, its a really cool song". Josh smiled.

"Mine is let the flames begin because its inspiring".

"Okay zac, mine will have to be born for this, its my favorite paramore song so far".

**That is it for now. I might take a while to update so your going to be waiting a while. Peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

I** seem to be side tracked by All time low right now, there is just something about them that you have to love. Is it the fact they are pop punk wait... This has nothing to do with paramore at all. Let's get on with the story. Peace out! **

Josh's P.O.V

22nd August 2007

I woke up with a huge fright, it was Zac on his drums. He was warming up for the first Riot tour in North America. "Zac shut the hell up". I heard Taylor yell. Everything went silent then...

CRASH! BANG! It was still Zac going mental on his drums. I grabbed a pillow and got out of bed and walked up to him. "Shut the hell up Zac it's like 7 in the morning". And I threw the pillow at his face. "Watch the drums sleeping beauty". He complained. Then Taylor came up to me. "His drums are is life Josh, don't mess with them I found that out the hard way". Taylor sighed climbing to the top bunk.

I didn't get my way getting the top bunk I have to sleep on the bottom across from the pig, Jeremy. He snores so loud. "Where is Hayley"? Zac asked coming back in the bus. The bus was at its first stop. "I know Jeremy ran into the store to get heaps of candy". I said. "Candy is his life apart from paramore". Taylor laughed.

Then Hayley appeared out of nowhere. "Where did you come from"? Us three said in unison. "I was outside looking for the candy lover". Zac looked confused. "Who"? He asked. I face palmed. "Jeremy"! We all yelled at him. Then Jeremy came back. "Where have you been"? Hayley asked raising an eyebrow. Zac stood behind her and crossed his arms. "I was getting food"! He said standing there with empty hands.

"Like hell that will get through us"! Zac said. This made him burst out laughing. "Zac that's not funny". Taylor said."fine I was talking to candy green". "Do you have feelings for her or something". I said.

Then the bus driver came back. We all stared at him. "I was talking to Candy, about how she made you guys get signed to fueled by ramen". The bus driver said. "Damnit, you know". Jeremy stared down at his shoes. "What"? I said to him. "I made out with her again". We all burst out laughing.

**Well this chapter was just a start to what's coming so yeah, that's it. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dis is the 3rd chapter of Born for this, hopfully it's good enough for you (you hate don't you). Well that's it for this time... Peace out! **

Josh's P.O.V

After all that weirdness in the bus everything went back to normal (it really wasn't normal). Zac was annoying us on his drums, Taylor was reading, Jeremy was bragging about how he loves food, Hayley was singing random songs and well, I was bored as heck in the bottom bunk. "Josh, what's happening down on the bottom bunk". Jeremy asked cheekily. I turned my head away.

"Your lazy bones you know". And Jeremy walked off to the kitchen. "Hey Taylor, how's life"? I yelled to the other bunk. Taylor was hunched over a book. "Life is fine, don't ask again". I sighed and stood up. Then I fell over Jeremy's skateboard. "Josh are you okay"? Hayley laughed from the top bunk. "I'm fine". I squeaked. I stood up again. "Stupid skateboard". I mumbled walking off the scene. I wandered into the back of the bus where Zac had planted his drums long ago. "Hey bro, what you up to"? Zac asked cheerfully.

I looked at him. "Nothing". I grumbled. "Are ya just having a bad day on the tour"? Zac grinned. "Leave me alone". I walked off again to the front of the bus, I nearly tripped over the skateboard again. And Jeremy had a video camera. "What's with the camera"? I asked.

"I want to remember this moment of you being annoyed"! Jeremy smirked. I stared into the video camera. "I know I'm hot but, you don't need a video camera to be following me all the time". I smirked and walked away. "Josh, please never say that again". Jeremy yelled to me. "Hey Josh, what song do you want to start with at the concert tonight". Hayley asked.

I looked up at her. "How about, Miracle"! I said and I sat back in my bunk. "Okay then, I was thinking Pressure, but I can live with Miracle". Hayley went back on her phone. I stared at Taylor, who was reading still. "Josh, don't stare at me". He said turning his face away. "Your a party pooper Taylor, your also got a strange nose". I chuckled. "Like hell, you've got a weird nose". Taylor stopped reading.

"Let's face it, noses are weird". Taylor got up out of his bunk for once. "You finally stand up". I complained. And he left me alone with Hayley. "Hayley, I was thinking of starting the concert with All we know and not miracle". I said. There was no reply.

"Hayley"! I called. I looked for her on her bunk. No sign of her."hayley"! I kept calling her. I walked into our practice room, all four of them were there. "Ready to practice". Hayley smiled. "Practice, we need to practice"! I said almost laughing. "It's this or Zac playing on his drums all night". Jeremy said after that. I sighed and joined them. "I finally get to rock out"! Zac shouted.

We started practicing all the crowd's favourite songs (which are all of them). I didn't need to practice, I mean we don't need it. "I feel great now"! Zac screamed happily. I glared at him. "What's with the glare Josh"! Zac pouted and stood up from his drums. "Leave me alone". I mumbled.

"I know there is something wrong, you can't hide it". Zac followed me to the kitchen. "Come on Josh lighten up, you should be really happy for paramore's fame". Zac protested. "It's not that, I just want to be on my own for a bit". I grabbed a soda and went to me bunk.

"So Josh, we're performing in Baltimore tonight". Hayley hung down off the top bunk. "Yeah". I buried my head in my pillow. Then I got an idea. "Did you say we're in Baltimore tonight". I picked my head off the pillow and I hit my head on the bunk. "Josh are you okay"? Hayley asked staring at me. "I'm fine". I rubbed my head. "Again, did you say Baltimore"? I asked once again. "Yeah, why"? She looked confused.

I got out of the bunk and looked up at Hayley. "Why can't we perform with All time low tonight, they aren't on tour so they would be free"! I shared my idea with her. "But all time low are". I paused her. "Awesome"!

**and that was this chapter peace out!**


End file.
